pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aether Foundation (Industrialists)
Aether Foundation is a Hawaiian-based energy company founded in 1997 and the successor of Aether Corporation's experimental development division. They focus on the development of Null Energy and their application as a clean renewable energy source. Foundings Abelix Industries' Eastern Europe branch found the presence of a lingering ripple of water in the center of the Tunguska incident. They discovered that the water is not liquid, but rather, a hole that connects the material world with another world on Earth. Research of this discovery did not continue until 1989 when the project was transferred to Aether Foundation's experimental development division. With the support of Abelix Industries and Australion Corp., Aether Foundation reorganized the experimental development division into an individual company with the goals of possibly using the mysterious void as an energy source for commercial use. Breakthrough soon happened when the prodigy Lusamine was recruited into the company, cracking through the void and discovering the Null, an unidentifiable and unstable energy source with the potential to power entire countries. Work soon began on the development of Null power plants, under the lead of Lusamine and the full support of Aether Corporation, with 4 power plants installed within 3 continents in the span of 10 years. More power plants are awaiting construction, with time constraints, budget overruns, and the instability of Null energy being the main concerns for the slow development. The appearance of Ultra Beasts brought unwanted attention from the Rangers, suspicious that Aether Foundation is related to their appearance. In response to continuous attacks and firefights between Ranger and Foundation personnel, the company restructured and modernized their security force. Developments Aether Foundation focuses on the development of Null energy as a safe and cheap energy source. They are responsible for building and maintaining Null generators around the world. Only the Mega-Industries are willing to buy their generators, as it provides near limitless power to their factories and facilities. To make up for the massive expenses on Null energy research and development, the company produces cheaper alternative energy products for the market. One of their most successful product is the solar roof attachments, utilizing sunlight to generate electricity for houses. By 2017, 20% of America's household has Aether Foundation's solar roof attachment. Other ventures include wave power, light power, and wind power. Similar to its parent company, Aether Foundation invests heavily in computing and robotics. Supercomputers are responsible for maintaining and controlling the Null generators while robots would serve as the maintenance crew for these generators. Walkers are one of the main parts of Aether Corporation and as such, it is uncommon to see them within Foundation territory. The common Walk-Loaders are responsible for carrying heavy equipment and construction. Inevitably, investigations are carried out on how they are able to acquire walkers when the development of such machines are very slow. Headquarters * China * Japan * Luxembourg * United States of America ** Chicago ** Hawaii ** New York Prominent Members * Faba: The chief of Ather Foundation's Research and Development department, Faba has worked since the founding of the company. Exposure to Null energy degraded his mental stability and physical health but his contributions are priceless. * Gladion: Gladion was recruited as a security guard for the Aether Foundation. * Hau: Hau works as a janitor for the company. * Lusamine: The chairman and owner of Aether Foundation. Exposure to Null energy and stress has left her bedridden for years. Only a few people are allowed to see her. * Wickes: Wickes is Lusamine's assistant and her speaker in public. Trivia * This version of Aether Foundation is partly inspired by the Union Aerospace Corporation from the Doom series. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Companies Category:Industrialists